


NorIce Teacher Student AU

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Smut, SuFin, Underage - Freeform, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil has been wanting a boyfriend for a while, but he doesn't expect to find one in his own class room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Iceland =Emil Steilsson  
Norway =Lukas Bondevik   
Denmark = Mikkel Søren  
Sweden =Berwald Oxenstierna  
Finland = Tino Väinämoinen

 

The bell rang signalling the end of last period, but Emil had his head down on his desk still asleep. Mr. bondevik walked up to Emil in the now empty and locked class room. He spent a good minute watching the boy sleep and admiring his cute face. He saw the boy start to open his eyes and blink the sleepiness out of them until he saw that his teacher was looking at him and immediately jumped from the shock of having his hot teacher watching him sleep.  
Lukas " Emil this is the third time this week you fell asleep in my class"

Emil " I'm sorry Mr.Bondevik I was up late studying"

He knew that was a lie and he didn't care that Emil slept in his class. He already got honour role without trying, but this was all part of his plan.

Lukas " Emil you know something like this can't go unpunished"

Emil " y-yes sir"

Emil was worried Mr. Bondevik was going to give him extra homework or a detention, but before he could think of other boring punishment's he felt a pair of lips connect with his own.

Continuing This Story will contain Teacher Norway, Teacher Sweden, Student Iceland, Student Finland, Dadmark, Sonland


	2. Part 2

Emil eyes bursted open when he felt his teacher kissing. 

Lukas " now Emil be a good boy and take your punishment"

His voiced was filled with lust as he whispered that into Emil's ear while nibbling it before pulling away.

Emil " uh M-Mr. Bondevik should we be uh doing this"

Lukas " of course, I need to teach you a lesson" 

Before Emil could say anything else Lukas had once again started kissing him. He started to rub Emil's bottom lip asking for permission. when Emil didn't open his mouth, Mr. Bondevik slipped his hand down to Emil's ass and pinched it. This shocked Emil and he released a Yelp. Lukas took no time in taking advantage of this and slipped his tough into Emil's mouth. He tasted every inch of Emil's sweet mouth before pulling away. His erection was painfully hard and he needed to get on with Emil's punishment.   
Lukas lifted Emil up and bent him over his desk before unbuckling both of their pants. Lukas took out a bottle of lube he had for just the occasion. He got his fingers slick and inserted one of them into Emil. Lukas continued to finger Emil's ass until he heard Emil let out a loud moan and noted where his sweet spot was. He removed his fingers and lined up his erection with Emil's entrance. He was about to ask Emil if he ready until he remembered this was a punishment and he forcefully thrusted into Emil. 

Emil "ahhh Mr. Bondevik"

Lukas "call me Lukas baby"

Emil moaned his name as Lukas continued to thrust in and out of him.  
Emil let out a loud moan and Lukas continued to hit his prostate. The moans Emil was making were driving Lukas crazy and he could feel himself getting closer. As Emil came on his desk Lukas released his seed into Emil with a loud groan. Emil collapsed onto his desk as Lukas pulled out of him, and Lukas picked Emil up bridal style.

Emil "uh L-Lukas I missed my bus and I don't think I can walk home after that, uh could you give me a ride"

Lukas "ya but would you maybe like to go out for dinner first"

Emil nuzzled into Lukas's neck and mumbled "s-sure"

Lukas "I love you Emil"

Emil "I-I love you too"

And they left leaving their mess for the janitors to clean up.


	3. Part 3

Lukas's POV

I hadn't really expected what happened with Emil to happen, but I'm glad it did. What was even better was that now I was taking the the adorable thing out to dinner. Everything was going good until I thought of what would happen if people found out, I could go lose my job and go to jail and never see Emil again. I would just have to make sure no one found out, I mean Emil was almost 18. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Emil was asleep, probably tired from all the fun we just had. I let him take a little nap since we were very close to the restaurant, blushing the whole way because of the sleeping beauty on my shoulder. It was around ten minutes until we got there and I shook Emil up. I swear it was the cutest thing ever watching the boy rub the tiredness out of his eyes and stretch.

Lukas "we're here dear"

Emil simply nodded and blushed at the name I gave him. We got out and I put my arm around his waist and pulled him close as we walked into the restaurant.

Waiter "can I help you"

Lukas"do you have a table for two"

Waiter"yes we do right this way"

The waiter showed us to an exclusive booth and gave us out menus. He asked us for drinks, Emil ordered a coke and I was just fine with water. He came back and we ordered our food. We mostly made small talk considering I wasn't very good at flirting in public and Emil was shy, I was able to make him laugh a couple times which gave me a sense of accomplishment. After we finished our meals I wanted to spend more time with Emil but he said his "dad" would start to get really worried so I took him home. We pulled up to his driveway and before he could leave my car I pulled him close and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before we said our goodbyes.

Emil's POV

I was blushing like crazy after my teacher/Lover kissed me. I walked into my house and before I could do anything I heard a familiar voice.

Mikkel " what are you doing home so late and are you okay"

Emil "I'm fine dad.. I-I mean Dan, I was just hanging out with friends"

Mikkel " are you sure you're okay, you're really red you might have a fever.

Emil "I'm Fine it's just hot outside"

Mikkel " alright are you hungry"

Emil "no I'm fine thank you"

Mikkel "alright love ya"

Emil "love ta to dad- I mean dan"

Mikkel "awww your the cutest son ever"

After a little more integration from my dad I mean Danish Guardian, I was able to escape to my room. Once I entered I felt my phone vibrate.

Lukas "hey baby what's up"

I spent the rest of the night texting my new boyfriend, enjoying everything he said to me.


	4. Part 4

Emil's POV

I woke up and realized that I had one more day of school before the weekend. I showered got dressed and went downstairs. 

Mikkel "hey Em, breakfast is ready"

Emil "thanks dan"

Mikkel "don't feel like calling me dad"

I started shoving my face with food and Mikkel took that as a no and left. Once I was done I decided that I would leave a little early so I could say hi the Lukas before the bell rang.  
Even though i had a car it was a waste of gas to go to school considering how close I lived. Once I got to school I started walking to Lukas's room until I was standing at his door.

Lukas's POV

I heard a faint knock on my door, people usually didn't come to my room this early but I told them to come in. I was happy to see Emil walk into the room. 

Lukas "What are you doing here dear"

Emil "I just wanted to see you before classes started"

I pulled Emil close and kissed him. It started out slow but I quickly deepened it and we were suddenly making out. We were pulled from our little make out session when the bell rang. Emil jumped up with shock and was very flustered, it was adorable to say the least.  
He excused himself from my class room but not before I could blow him a kiss and give him a flirtatious wink. After Emil left I went about my day like every other day I had to teach classes 1st, 3rd and the last period of the day when I get to see my sweet Emil. By 2nd period I was missing my boyfriend so much I decided to go track him down. It looked like he was in math class and was bored out of his mind. 

I said to his teacher that I needed to speak with Emil and Emil was allowed to leave. 

Emil "what do you need"

Lukas "I just couldn't stand not being with you" I leaned down and kissed him.

"I think you could use some extra help at lunch today" I added a wink so he would understand what I meant. He said he would see me than and we hugged one last time before he went back to class.

Emil's POV 

I walked into Lukas's room after 3rd period and no one was there. I continued walking until I was in his office, I tried calling out his name but before I could even get all the words out of my mouth, two arms from the closet pulled me in and covered my mouth. It took me a second to see it was my boyfriend scaring me, he had a big stupid smile on his face.

Emil "why would you do that you jerk"

Lukas " o come on that was funny... Your so cute when your scared"

"whatever" Emil said while looking away with a pink blush on his face.

Lukas " I thought we could go out for lunch and skip fourth period, I already got you permission"

Emil "that sounds nice"

Third Person POV 

The two men left the school trying to look as distant as they could so people wouldn't get suspicious. They decided to go some place simple, just some fish and chips at some shack. The good thing about the place was that they also sold Ice cream. While they were enjoying the treat Lukas stopped eating his when an idea popped into his mind.

"You got some on your face" 

Lukas said as he grabbed Emil's face and licked the corner of his mouth before making his way to his lips. Emil melted into the kiss but before it got to intense they broke apart so they could finish their ice cream. They made their way back to school just in time for 5th period. Emil was happy that after this was the weekend which he could spend time with his boyfriend. Although one thing Emil wasn't happy about was when his friends Tino and Leon started to question him about were he was. Emil blew them off and said he was studying with Mr. Bondevik.

Tino " but Emil you get good grades why do you need to study"

Leon " ya if you need help I can study with you"

Lukas's POV 

I saw Emil's friends talking to him and was immediately annoyed. Tino was alright but I saw the way Leon looked at Emil. He was always winking at him and flirting even if Emil was too oblivious to notice it still made me jealous. I made a mental note to give him extra homework. It took a while but I finished my lecture and was ready to go home and get ready to spend time with Emil. I got home showered got dressed in went to go pick Emil up.

Emil's POV

I got home got a snack and went to go change. I was now wearing a white dress shirt and a brown jacket, I decided to add a bow just to look even better. I was making my way down stairs after texting Lukas when I was interrupted by Mikkel.

Mikkel "who are you dressed up for"

Emil "N-No one. I-I'm just going to hang out with friends"

Mikkel "o really, you look like your dressed for a date"

Emil "WHAT"

Mikkel "just saying"

We were interrupted when Lukas pulled up our drive way.

Mikkel "o that must be your friend I'll go say hi"

Emil "what no"

Before Mikkel could listen to me he opened the door to see Lukas"

Mikkel "um.. Mr. Bondevik what are you doing here"

Lukas was clearly shocked to see me not open the door and he saw my worried look.

Lukas "o Emil didn't tell you, he wanted extra help in school but we were to busy at lunch"

Mikkel "extra help that doesn't sound like Emil, why didn't you mention this Emil"

Emil "uh I-I didn't want you to think I was stupid"

Mikkel "aw Emil I would never think that, but I'm glad you care about your grades"

After Mikkel left I let out a relived sigh.

Lukas "that was pretty quick thinking"

Emil "ya ... So where are we going"

Lukas "the movies"

We walked to Lukas's car and started driving to the movie theatre.


	5. Part 5

Emil's POV

We got to the movies and got popcorn to share and drinks. Lukas already had tickets for a movie so we went straight to take our seats. I looked at the time and noticed that the movie wouldn't start for another 15 minutes.

Emil "we came a bit early"

"Gives me time to do this" Lukas said as he leaned over and kissed me. He started to rub the bottom of my lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth for him. He took no time in tasting every inch of my mouth. He than moved down to my neck and started to suck all over it leaving multiple marks.

The movie began to start and I was pulled into reality and noticed all the marks on my neck. I mentally slapped myself and started panicking. Lukas noticed this and started to comfort me by placing soft kisses on me and pulling me onto his lap to cuddle. It wasn't long before I was able to relax and watch the movie. The Movie ended and it was getting late so Lukas took me home. He kissed me before I got out of his car and waved him goodbye. I walked inside my house trying to get to my room as fast as I could only to be stopped my Mikkel.

Third Person POV 

Mikkel "you spent a long time studying Emil how was it?"

Emil "it was good, can you move I wanna go to bed."

Mikkel knew something was up Emil hated school so studying would not be good, Emil always stayed up late, and he spent a long time with Mr. Bondevik. He than noticed something on his neck.

"What's on your neck" Mikkel said as he moved Emil's hand out of the way.

"Are those hickeys!" Mikkel said with a hint of shock and anger.

Emil "uh no there uh bug bites"

Mikkel "I'm not stupid Emil, Did Mr. Bondevik give those to you, is he taking advantage of you, has he hurt you"

Emil's mind was filled with worry he was on the verge of tears his "dad" knew of his secret love but he couldn't let him think that Lukas was taking advantage of him. Emil shoved his face into Mikkel's chest and started to cry"

Emil "I-I love him"

Mikkel had switched from anger and shock to worrisome and he tried to comfort Emil and learn more about this. 

Mikkel "Emil tell me everything about this"

Emil "we-we started dating three days ago"

Mikkel "is it one sided or do you love him to"

Emil " I love him so much.. B-but I don't want to lose him"

Mikkel "now why would that happen"

Emil "I'm under aged and now you know so-"

Mikkel cut Emil off "how old is Mr. Bondevik"

Emil "22"

Mikkel "and you love him?"

Emil "yea"

Mikkel "well you're almost 18 and if you do love him, I want you to be happy"

Emil "y-you mean I can date him"

Mikkel "ya but I wished you would of told me"

"I'm sorry I was scared of what you would say and do" Emil said as he hugged his supportive "dad".

Mikkel "now go to bed Emil"

Emil scurried off to his room and once the door had closed Mikkel went straight to his phone and searched for the school contacts until he found Mr. Bondevik. He dialled the number and waited. 

Lukas had just gotten home and was in a good mood, he heard his phone ring and picked it up.

Lukas "hello?"

Mikkel "listen I know about your relationship with my son and I swear to god if you hurt him or I find out your using him, I will personally kick your ass"

Lukas couldn't even reply when he heard the other line hang up. Lukas wasn't expecting that and didn't know how to feel about it. He was worried that someone knew about their relationship but also relived that they weren't going to have them separated. He decided he could talk about it later with Emil on their date tomorrow. Lukas went to bed after texting Emil a goodnight and telling him that he loved him. 

 

Next Part Coming Soon


	6. 6

Emil's POV

I woke up around 10:00 and went to go get breakfast, Lukas had texted me that he would pick me up at 1:00. He told me that he had a surprise for me but wouldn't give me any hints. By lunch time I was dying of curiosity. It was only 12:30 when I heard the door bell ring and I ran straight to it. I opened it up but was surprised to see Leon instead of my boyfriend.

Leon "hey Emil what's up"

Emil "nothing, why are you here"

Leon "well I was wandering if maybe you wanted to hang out"

Before I could tell him I was busy he pushed his way in and went to go sit down. I pulled out my phone and texted Lukas our problem. If Leon saw Lukas here bad things could happen. I decided I wasn't going to get Leon to leave standing at the front door so I made my way to where he was sitting and sat down myself. Leon was already on his phone and I was on mine, this is how we usually spent our time together. I usually didn't mind this but today all I wanted to do was spend time with Lukas. I texted Mikkel my predicament and he thought of a way to get Leon to leave. It was really simple he yelled out to me that he needed my help to fix something and I told Leon he had to leave. He got up but before he left he came up to me and kissed me. I was absolutely shocked but was able to break away before he deepened it. Before I could yell at him he was already out the door.

Lukas's POV

I had just pulled up to Emil's house with flowers in hand, I was going to make this date really romantic. I hopped out of my car and walked to his door but before I could knock it opened out and Emil just about tackled me to the ground. I got my balance back before we fell over. He had shoved his face into my chest and seemed nervous.

Lukas "did something happen Emil, you're not usually this touchy although I don't mind"

Emil "Leon Kissed me"

Lukas "what" I felt myself holding onto Emil tighter in a possessive way.

Lukas "why don't you sit in the front of the class by me instead of by him and stop hanging out with him"

Emil "okay"

I regained my composure and tried to focus on Emil.

"I got these for you" I said holding out the flowers.

"Thanks" said Emil while blushing a million shades of red. After he put them in a vase inside he asked me where we would be going.

Lukas "you'll see my dearest"

We got into my car and I started driving us to my house. Emil walked in and I could see the amazement in his eyes. I saw him eye the candle light dinner and rose pedals all over the floor leading to my bedroom.

Emil "you didn't have to go through so much trouble Lukas"

"anything for you my love" I said while placing a kiss onto his neck, which caused a beautiful moan from the boy. We took our seats and I brought out Emil's favourite meal, cod. 

Emil "how did you know"

Lukas "you tend to talk in your sleep, mostly about me or fish"

We started eating and I smiled when I saw Emil's expression. He looked so happy eating my food.

Lukas "how is it"

Emil "it's delicious and wonderful"

Lukas "just like you" 

I added a wink just to make sure Emil blushed in the adorable way he does. I Continued to complement Emil until he was blushing like a tomato.

"I'll be right back with desert" I said well moving from the table to the kitchen. Once I got there I could finally get on with the fun. I pulled out some rope and a blind fold and snuck up behind Emil before placing the blind fold on him and carrying him to my bedroom.


	7. Part 7

Lukas's POV

Emil was squirming a lot by the time I got to my bedroom. I threw him onto the bed and tied his hands and legs to the bed posts.

Emil "I-I thought you were getting desert!"

Lukas "I thought this would be more pleasurable"

Emil "w-why am I tied up"

"I thought we could try something new" I said before putting a cloth in his mouth. 

I started to strip Emil until he was completely nude. I sucked his left nipple while my hand pleasured his right one. My free hand made its way down to Emil's Harding cock and started to milk it. Emil's muffled moans were driving my crazy and I removed the cloth from his mouth to replace it with my lips.

Emil "Lu-Lukas I'm gonna cum"

I immediately removed my hand away from Emil's length which earned a pout. I brought my fingers up to his mouth and he sucked them. Once they were slick I went down to his entrance and stuck a finger in. I added more and more fingers and Emil was stretched and prepared for something much bigger. I placed my cock at Emil's entrance and teased his hole. 

Emil "hurry up and do it"

Lukas "beg for it"

Emil "..........."

Just when I thought I had pushed Emil too far, he did something that made me lose all self control.

Emil "please fuck me,  fuck me so hard that I can't walked straight for a month. I want you inside me and I want to feel your cum slowly ooze out of me-"

As soon as I heard all of that in Emil's sweet voice filled with lust a thrusted into Emil and at a rapid pace went in and out of his beautiful ass. It didn't take long for me to find Emil's sweet spot which sent his over the top as he came on our stomachs he moaned my name. The way I was pounding In his tight ass was already amazing but when he tightened around my length it didn't take long for me to release my load into Emil and fill him with my seed. I collapsed onto Emil, we were both a panting mess. He snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around him after pulling a blanket over us and we fell asleep like that.

Emil's POV 

I woke up and looked up to see Lukas's peaceful and happy face. I thought I would do something nice and make breakfast for my lover but when I got out of bed and tried to walk to the kitchen I collapsed onto the floor and felt a big pain in my ass. I had almost forgotten about last night, than it hit me.... I had school today.

Lukas's POV 

I heard a bang and immediately woke up to see my lover naked on the floor beside my bed. 

Lukas "um what ya doing love"

Emil "well I was uh going to make you breakfast but I-I can't walk after last night.

This had to be one of the greatest things ever he was so cute. I got up and picked him up and made sure he was comfortable in my bed. 

"I'll make breakfast for us" I said as I placed a kiss on Emil's forehead.

Emil "w-what about school and my dad, if he found out you and I had sex h-he might split us up or hurt you"

Lukas "o ya, I'll call school and take a sick day and you call your dad and tell him you weren't feeling well and stayed at my house and need him to call you in sick.

Emil "ya okay that's a good plan"

After everything was sorted out I made waffles for Emil and I. I brought the food up and set it down on the night stand. Emil tried to reach over for the fork but I pushed him down and picked up the knife and fork. I cut a piece of waffle off and stuck it in Emil's face. He gave me a questioning look.

Emil "I can feed myself"

Lukas "I think it's more romantic if I do it, and besides your hurt because of me I owe you"

Emil reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the piece of waffle. It only took one bit and Emil was doing everything I wanted. He really liked my food..... Maybe I could use this in the future. After our breakfast was gone I decided it was probably best if Emil got some rest. So I got into bed with my lover and wrapped my arms around pulling him close so I could breathe in his scent. Before I could close my eyes and fall asleep next to my lover my door bell rang and rang and rang. I grumpily got up to go answer it. I opened it up to see Emil's "dad"

Mikkel "where's Emil" 

Lukas "he's taking a nap"

Mikkel "well I'm here to take him home, I'm more than capable to take care of him when he's sick"

Lukas "um I'll go get him"

O shit what am I going to do, Emil can't walk and I don't know how to make sure that guy doesn't find out what me and Emil did last night. I got up to my room and woke Emil up.

"what is it dear" Emil said tiredly

Lukas "uh you're dads here to pick you up"

Emil "o shit, what are we going to do"

Lukas I got a plan"

Mikkel's POV 

I was waiting eagerly for this guy to bring Emil back to me when he made his way down stairs carrying Emil. Emil was asleep in his arms and Mr. Bondevik placed him in the back seat of my car. I immediately drove home, trying to deny how adorable they were.


	8. Part 8

Emil's POV  
We got home and I pretended to wake up realizing that I was going to have to make the painful journey upstairs to my room. I got up but was immediately lifted by Mikkel and he started carrying me to my room. I wanted to protest but considering how sore I was I really couldn't.

Mikkel "judging from how you didn't complain about being carried I take it my suspicions were right"

Emil "W-What are you talking about"

Mikkel "don't act stupid I know what you two did and I wish you would think things through now you can't even walk  just don't do anything stupid like that again"

I was about to rebuttal but than thought it would be best just to agree with him so he would leave. I was now alone in my room when my phone went off signalling I had gotten a message.

Lukas : that was a close one

Emil : your plan didn't really work

Lukas : o... Well I'll think of something for next time ;)

It was embarrassing that Lukas can make me flustered just from texting

Lukas: how's your ass feeling

Emil : a little better, no thanks to you

Lukas : will a be able to see my love at school tomorrow 

Emil: ya I'll be there

Lukas: good, can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow

Emil : you can flatter me when I can walk

Lukas: okay, love ya cya l8 bae 

Emil : -_-

With that I put my phone down and decided to read for the rest of the day. A couple hours of reading and my phone went off again, but this time it wasn't Lukas. 

Leon : hey baby why weren't you at school today, I missed you

Emil : don't call me baby and I was sick

Leon : anything I can do to make ya feel better 

Emil : stop texting me

Leon : man we both know you like me stop playing hard to get

I was so frustrated that I put my phone down in an angry fit. I didn't like being mean to Leon considering we used to be friends but I was in a relationship with Lukas and didn't need him flirting with me. I decided that I would go to bed early today so I could catch up at school tomorrow.

Time Skip 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and groaned that I had to get out of my warm bed. I made my way downstairs and Mikkel had already made breakfast.

Mikkel "feeling better?"

"y-ya" I said while blushing knowing just what he was referring to

After I ate breakfast I got my stuff together and made my way to school. Once I got there I was relived to see Tino's friendly face.

Tino "good morning Emil, Leon told me you were sick yesterday are you feeling better?"

Emil "ya thanks for asking"

Tino " well I don't want to be late I'll see you at lunch"

I didn't even realize it was a few minutes before the bell and quickly made my way to my first class.

Lukas's POV

I was sitting at my desk daydreaming of Emil while my class was doing a pop quiz. I really have to rig his schedule next semester so he has more classes with me. After my class ended I sat at my desk grading some of the quizzes when I heard a knock at the door. I looked over to see Berwald another teacher who was more of a friend.

Lukas "long time no see"

Berwald "ya I need to talk to you about something"

Lukas "what would that be"

Berwald "Emil"

I felt my heart sink, did he know, how did he know, is he going to tell. 

Lukas "what about him"

Berwald "I know you and him are together. I saw you kiss him in the hall, I saw you too eating lunch together, you guys were "sick" yesterday.

Lukas "what are you gonna do about it"

Berwald "nothing, loves love to me, just want to know you know what your doing. If I can find out anyone can which can lead to trouble"

Lukas "so you don't care"

Berwald "like I said loves love"

Lukas "thank you"

With that Berwald left and I gave a relived sigh.

Emil's POV 

Lunch time rolled around surprisedly quickly and I told Tino I wanted to talk to him alone in private. 

Tino "what you wanna talk about Emil"

Emil "Leon, he won't leave me alone. He keeps flirting with me"

Tino "isn't that a good thing I thought you had a crush on him"

Emil "that was like a year ago, I definitely don't like him"

Tino "well than why is it bothering you so much"

Maybe Tino would understand more if I told him I was seeing Lukas. Although Tino does have a big mouth even if he wouldn't intend on saying something it might come out.

Emil "you have to promise to keep this a secret okay"

Tino " okay"

Emil "um I'm dating Mr. Bondevik"

Tino "that makes sense"

Emil "what!"

Tino " I've seen the way you guys look at each other in class, you moving to the front, I even saw you guys having lunch together.

Emil "you saw us eating lunch! Why were you even there"

Tino "well to be completely honest, I'm uh dating Mr. Oxenstierna"

Emil "that's why your not weirded out by this"

Tino "yep but hey we should totally go on a double date" 

Emil "what!"

Tino "ya it sounds like fun we should to it"

Emil "um... Okay"

Tino "excellent we can talk about it last period, if your not drooling over Mr. Bondevik.

Emil "hey that's not funny"

Tino "I think it's funny, probably because it's true"

Emil "Lukas teases me enough I don't need you to do it to"

Time Skip

After last period I told Lukas our plan and he seemed happy to go. We were going later that evening so I got home quickly and got changed into a nice pair of clothes.


	9. Part 9

Emil's POV

I got home and got nice and dressed up in my favourite brown jacket, dress shirt and pants to match. I put on my bow knowing how much Lukas liked it and made my way downstairs.

Mikkel "why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm going on a date" I said trying not to sound flustered

Mikkel "you better not be having sex on a school night mister"

Emil "w-who said I was going to do that!"

Mikkel "I just want you being able to walk to school"

I saw Lukas pull up and made my way to his car. Once I got in, Lukas gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ready for tonight" Lukas said sounding surprisedly excited

Emil "uh ya but what has you so excited"

Lukas "well it's nice to be able to do things that other couples do. I mean we usually don't go out much considering someone might see us"

He had a point it had been pretty stressful knowing the consequences of being caught dating a minor. I leaned over a gave Lukas a kiss on the cheek. 

Emil "as long as I have you I'm happy, weather we do things like this or not as long as I'm with you Anything we do is fun"

We pulled up to the fancy restaurant and saw Tino and Berwald. Tino quickly spotted us and dragged Berwald to meet us. We got inside and ordered drinks. Tino was the one talking for the majority of the time. He talked about how good it was to hang out with a similar couple. The night was somewhat boring but at the same time it was really nice. When we finished our meals we said our goodbyes and me and Lukas went to his car.

We got to my house and Lukas gave me a kiss which led to us making out in our driveway until my phone went off. It was Leon flirting with me. I told him I wasn't interested and turned my attention back to Lukas. 

Lukas "you need to delete his number and start ignoring him"

Emil "are you jealous"

Lukas "of course I'm jealous, I love you and I don't want this guy messing with you"

I deleted his number and gave Lukas a kiss on his check.

Emil " don't worry I'm not interested in anyone but you"

Lukas gave me one last hug and kiss before we said goodbye and went inside. I went inside to see Mikkel in the living room, he was probably spying on me.

Mikkel "how was your date?"

Emil "good"

Mikkel "sooooo everything is going good between you and this Lukas guy"

Emil "yes, why do you keep asking questions"

Mikkel "I'm your guardian and I have to make sure this older man can be trusted with you"

"just because he's old doesn't mean he can't be trusted" I snapped back

Mikkel "I know.... I just want you to be safe"

"I know, I'm sorry for getting angry"  
I said as I hugged him.

Emil "I'm going to bed, goodnight... Dad"(he really likes it when I call him dad)

Mikkel "goodnight Emil"

I got into bed and quickly feel asleep, without any texts from Leon.

Time Skip

I woke up and got ready for school. I got all my stuff together and got some clothes on after my morning shower. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Mikkel. 

Mikkel "have a good day at school Emil"

Emil "ya I will"

I gave Mikkel a hug and started walking to school. I got to school and I began my day of waiting for last period when I would get to see Lukas.

Lukas's POV 

It was now last period and that meant I got to see Emil's adorable face. He walked into class and sat right in front of me as always, but what happened next awoke the jealous side of me. Leon walked into the class room and took a seat right next to my Emil. Emil seemed to notice this as well and tried to ignore him. I started teaching and Leon kept trying to start conversations with MY sweet Emil. I told him to be quiet and that seemed to shut him up.

It was almost the end of class and Leon hadn't done anything since I told him to be quite. The bell rang and I gave a sigh of relief. I looked up to see just about everyone out of my class room except Emil and Leon. Emil was obviously waiting for Leon to leave so we could make plans but it seemed Leon wouldn't move until Emil did. I received a text from Emil that we could plan what we could do by texting and that he was leaving so Leon wouldn't get suspicious. Emil stood up and started walking to the door with Leon on his tail. I got up to and without drawing any attention got into the hallway. Emil didn't even make it a metre away from my classroom before Leon pulled him into a forced kiss. Jealousy filled up inside in and I couldn't take it anymore.

"LEON what do you think your doing!" I said as I grabbed him away from my boyfriend.

"Me and Emil are dating Mr. Bondevik, why are you acting so weird" Leon said calmly.

I wanted to hit this boy and tell him he was wrong and that Emil was my boyfriend, but luckily my brain was thinking two steps ahead of my heart.

"Emil is this true" I said in my usual monotone voice, giving Emil a wink when Leon wasn't looking.

Emil "no it's not true Leon won't leave me alone and keeps harassing me!"

Lukas " Leon if this happens again you'll be expelled, and I better not see you near Emil" he's taken I added in my head.

Leon nodded and quickly  walked away looking shocked. I don't think he'll be a problem anymore. With no one around I pulled Emil into a hug and gave him a kiss. 

Lukas "I love you Emil"

Emil "I love you to Lukas"

 

Sorry this chapter took so long. I think this is it for this fanfiction, I might continue it later if people want me to but right now I want to work on some other ideas of mine and a DenIce Fanfiction I already started writing. TY for reading and feedback is appreciated


End file.
